


The Best Man

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Marriage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot with Sherlock and John discussing Mycroft's news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

"What did Mycroft want?" Sherlock asked without looking up from his position on the sofa. He was lying on it, with his eyes closed and his hands in his thinking position.

"Guess." John said, exhaling as he sat down in his armchair.

Sherlock sat up and opened his eyes. It was unusual for John to challenge him, usually he freely came out with information. He studied John, looking for clues.

"Mycroft gave you a lift home from the clinic. You were in the car for 25 minutes. 10 more minutes than usual because of the traffic on Euston Road. He wanted to discuss something private with you, but not so private that it couldn't be discussed in the car. It's not a medical matter because Mycroft has a private doctor, so it's a family matter." he deduced, "It's something he doesn't want me to know about, but I will be involved in."

John nodded, "Go on."

"It's something he's embarrassed about, so an emotional issue then. He wanted your advice...no, to ask for a favour from you." Sherlock continued, his eyes fixed on John, "It's Anthea, isn't it? He's finally decided to marry her. He wants you to be involved with the wedding."

John nodded, "Right on all counts. It's a little surprising really. He wants me to be his Best Man." he said.

"That's not surprising. He has a very limited social circle." Sherlock replied.

"I just wondered why he didn't ask you. Wouldn't you want to be his Best Man?" John asked.

"God no." Sherlock grimaced, "I have no desire to make a speech about Mycroft. There is very little to say."

John laughed a little, "You'll have to help me with the speech. I don't really know Mycroft very well." he admitted, "You will be attending the wedding though?"

"Of course, John! I wouldn't miss an opportunity to force my brother to eat cake!" Sherlock laughed.


End file.
